


When You Wish Upon a Cup

by theminiummark



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU - Wishbabies, Gen, Magical Realism, Wish baby, cup baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: At twenty, Jaromír has two Stanley Cups and a wish baby with his captain.





	When You Wish Upon a Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shmorgas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500546) by [shmorgas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas), [the_eighth_sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eighth_sin/pseuds/the_eighth_sin). 



> For Shmorgas. I really hope you like this, lovely. It took me a while to figure out what to write for you, as there are so many things! I eventually settled on Jarda’s first days with Mimi, based on a ton of our conversations and your fic Trust Yourself. I wish I could have made it longer, but maybe one day. I hope you enjoy!

At twenty, Jaromír has two Stanley Cups and a wish baby.

Jaromír can’t stop staring. She’s got Mario’s smile. Fuck. She’s the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen. 

He can’t believe that he and Mario have made such a beautiful little package. She has an abundance of wispy, curly black hair, that floats around her head in a downy halo. Her eyes are a deep, dark blue, and he doesn’t know if they will stay that way or turn darker like his and Mario’s. 

Because, if he had any doubt that this baby isn’t also Mario’s, the note with the birth certificate put all of those to rest. 

Amálie Christine Jágr born of wishes to Jaromír Jágr and Mario Lemieux.

He knows he should have kept his distance from Mario when they were celebrating. But it isn’t every year anymore that a team in the National Hockey League wins the Stanley Cup back to back. Nor is it possible to resist Mario when he looks at him like that, like Jaromír is _good._

Jaromír is good. Hockey is in his bones; he is meant to play on the ice, with speed and joy. He hopes Mario feels like he had finally earned a place there next to him. Especially since they have Amálie. 

Amálie. Such a big name for such a little girl. Mimi. He likes Mimi. Jaro’s little miracle. 

He hasn’t moved far from the front step where he had discovered her arrival this morning, just as he was leaving to run those last few errands before he heads home for the summer. He knows, the moment he lays eyes on her face, that she is his. 

For the first few minutes, he physically is incapable of moving beyond taking her carefully into his arms and just marvelling at her. He touches each of her fingers, watching them grasp at his index finger reflexively as she sleeps. Her other hand is tucked up under her chin, curled into a little fist. She sighs a deep sigh after he first settles her in his arms, and his heart feels like it melts right out of his body. 

He has to tell Mario. Call him and tell him about their daughter. He honestly does not know how Mario will react, how he will feel, knowing he has a child. With Jaromír. 

Just as he starts to freak out over the implications of having a wish baby with his captain, his daughter opens her eyes and seems to look right through him. She’s looking at him like he’s a puzzle to figure out, trying to figure out who he is, maybe?

It’s like instinct or muscle memory, but he can’t stop himself and Jaromír leans over and kisses her cheek in the smallest butterfly kiss he can manage. 

“Hello, holčičko, I’m your Táta,” he murmurs. She yawns in response, her eyes fluttering closed again. Everything is alright in her world. 

Fuck it, he thinks. Mario can wait for a little while. 


End file.
